The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors and, in particular, to a compressive collar provides improved connections between connectors and receptacles.
Connectors are received by receptacles to effect electrical connections in numerous applications. An F-receptacle commonly used to connect antennas, TVs, VCRs, cable modems, and the like to a coaxial cable is one example of a receptacle that is used with a connector (or F-barrel). Receptacles can be twist-on or slip-on. Twist-on receptacles have internal threads and are electrically coupled to connectors by threading the receptacles onto the connectors. Slip-on receptacles are resilient and are electrically coupled to connectors by pressing the connectors into the receptacles. The resiliency of the slip-on receptacle causes the receptacle to bear against the connector, thereby exerting a radial force on the connector.
Electrical couplings formed using twist-on receptacles are usually of better quality than those formed using slip-on receptacles. However, in situations where multiple connections are made, such as in production test fixtures where one receptacle is repetitively connected to a number of connectors or in applications involving a large number of connections, using twist-on receptacles can be time consuming. Electrical couplings formed using slip-on receptacles are usually accomplished more quickly and easily than those using twist-on receptacles.
Unfortunately, in situations where one slip-on receptacle is repetitively connected to one or more connectors, e.g., in production test fixtures, the slip-on connection becomes unreliable due to wear and plastic deformation of the slip-on receptacle after several insertions. For example, in applications involving F-receptacles, wear and plastic deformation can result in unreliable ground connections, which in production test fixtures produces false test results, e.g., false failures, due to loss of ground.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improving connections between connectors and receptacles while reducing the wear on the receptacle and the connector and for compensating for wear and plastic deformation in receptacles.
The above-mentioned problems with wear and plastic deformation of receptacles, the need for improving connections between connectors and receptacles, and other problems are addressed by embodiments of the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. Embodiments of the present invention provide a compressive collar that provides improved connections between connectors and receptacles by increasing the contact force between the connector and receptacle while reducing the wear on the connector and receptacle. The collar also compensates for wear and plastic deformation in receptacles that can occur when one receptacle is repetitively connected to one or more connectors, such as in production test fixtures.
More particularly, in one embodiment a collar is provided that has a sleeve having a tapered axial bore that defines a tapered surface interiorly of the sleeve. The tapered axial bore is adapted to receive a receptacle such that the tapered surface bears against the receptacle. Moreover, the collar has a resilient device that engages the sleeve. The resilient device, the axial bore of the sleeve, and the receptacle receive a connector. Axial displacement of the connector relative to the sleeve and the receptacle compresses the resilient device such that the resilient device exerts an increasing axial force on the sleeve. The increasing axial force displaces the sleeve axially relative to the receptacle causing the tapered surface to exert a radial force on the receptacle.